A Forbidden Love
by Shelby TheKurtsie
Summary: AU!Klaine oneshot.  Kurt and Blaine are in a 1600 AD City. Their families hate each other, and they meet at a party. It doesn't sound interesting, but it is. I just suck at summaries.


AU Klaine. It's basically meant to be like Romeo and Juliet, but not quite.

Reviews are love :)

Also, I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>"You really think so, David?"<p>

"Yes, Finn. I do."

The man called David raised his sword, and the crowd that had accumulated was cheering loudly.

It wasn't long before King Figgins rode in to intercept the fighting before it got out of hand.

"Gentlemen!" he called from atop his horse. "What have you been told about this childish fighting in the midst of the streets?"

"That the next person to do so would be put to death." Finn called.

"Exactly." the regal voice came again. "Now, what was the reason this time?"

"He insulted my brother!"

"You mean your sister." David snorted.

"Shut up, Karofsky. I don't wish to hear from you."

"Resorting to last names, are we? How mature."

"Silence! That's enough! Both of you! Now get out of my sight before I have you put to death immediately!"

Both parties retreated to their homes, and there was a collective "Boo" from the crowd as the fight broke up.

•••

Finn burst through the door, absolutely seething.

"That damned Karofsky." he hissed. "He had to push that button. He HAD to make fun of Kurt again."

The Hummel family had known since Kurt was five, that he was attracted to other boys. The Anderson family, on the other side of Verona thought it was wrong, and their servant, David Karofsky was sent out to torment their son.

"Not him again.." Carole commented. "There's nothing wrong with Kurt. Nothing at all. Those.. Those.." She turned away before she could finish her sentence.

•••

"_Blaine!_" Lisa called from downstairs. "Come show us the suit! I'm sure Rachel is going to looove it!"

Blaine Anderson walked down the staircase, frowning. "It's a bit.. Extravagant, don't you think?"

"Of course not! Don't be so silly. You look absolutely dapper." She flitted over, adjusting his collar. "She'll be delighted to see you in this."

David came through the door. "That Hudson boy. Why do they keep him around. Sure as hell the almighty King Figgins shows up as I'm about to spit him and roast him for dinner."

Blaine chewed his lip nervously. "Whatever have they done to us? I don't understand all this ridiculous fighting!"

"Blaine, that boy is sick. There's far too much wrong with him to inherit half a country. He is a sinner. He's immoral!" she flew into a heated rage.

He spoke quietly. "How do you know? You've never even met him."

•••

"Finn.." Kurt whispered quietly to his brother. "Take me to the party at the Anderson's. Please?"

"But they want you dead.."

"I don't care, Finn. Please, please, please?" He made his best puppydog face.

"Damn it, Kurt. You know I can't say no to that face."

"That's why I make it!" he said, springing off the bed and going to his closet.

"Nothing outrageous. They can't know who you are." Kurt was infamous in Verona for his exotic taste in clothes.

Kurt settled on black pants, and a white silk shirt with puffy sleeves. "Is this alright, Finn?"

He nodded without a word.

•••

The party was in full swing and Lisa Anderson stood at the front of the room. "May you all behold, the lovely sight of the future Mrs. Blaine Anderson."

The crowd clapped as Rachel strode out on stage, clad in a bright pink dress with far too much lace. There was only one problem.

Blaine didn't want her.

Why did they set me up with her? He was wondering to himself, as he took her hand, smiling at the hoards of upper class socialites who had turned out for the evening.

It was now that Kurt walked through the door. Blaine caught his eye almost immediately.

"Oh my lord." he whispered.

Everything about him was fascinating. His curly dark hair. His piercing eyes. The boy on the balcony had a smile that put the Verona stars to shame.

Kurt couldn't help but stare; he would have stared forever, had Finn not nudged his shoulder.

"Inconspicuous, remember? I'm hungry. Let's find something to eat." Finn dragged him over to the table, where the chef was carving a goose.

After a painful amount of dialogue, Blaine finally walked down the staircase, Rachel on his arm.

"Blaine, I must powder my face. Please excuse me." Rachel said, flitting off to the bathroom.

He approached the table Finn and his brother stood at.

"Evening gentlemen. I trust you're enjoying yourselves?"

Kurt heard the voice, and looked up to see the beautiful face he'd seen earlier. It hurt him to see that it was the son of those who wanted him dead. What was more; he was engaged to Ms. Berry.

"Oh, yes. We are." he mumbled.

Blaine smiled. "I don't believe we've met. Blaine Anderson."

"Oh, I'm Kurt Hummel." He didn't want to make eye contact. Instead, he watched the goose, as it was sliced into small pieces.

"Blaaaiiinne, I'm back." Rachel chirped in her singsong-y voice.

"Enjoy the party." Blaine said, as Rachel pulled him out to dance.

•••

"He was so beautiful, Finn."

"Yeah, okay. Sorry, Kurt. You know I don't swing that way."

"It doesn't matter. I think he is." Kurt dropped onto his bed, his hand over his heart.

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you to your fantasies, Kurt. Goodnight." Finn hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight."

Kurt got up and found a comfortable, black slip on that would do for the night. He had just snuggled down into his bed when he heard a voice.

"Kurt, where are you?"

His eyes widened in fright as he cautiously crept out to the balcony.

"W-who's there?"

"It's Blaine. From the party. I know you were there."

This was it. Kurt would lose his head. He leaned l over the railing.

"What are you going to do to me?" he said in a hushed tone.

Blaine said nothing, but began to scale the tree that led to where Kurt stood.

"Give me a hand, will you?"

Kurt rushed over to him nervously, grabbing his forearms and pulling him up

"I know we haven't ever really talked.. Our parents hate each other, but.." He paused to stare at Kurt. "I wanted to see you again."

"You wha-?" he was speechless.

"I don't want to marry Rachel. She's annoying, and I don't love her. But my parents think she's wonderful, and I don't want to dampen their spirits.."

"But Blaine, you have to do what makes you happy. What is it that makes you happy?"

"I've only known you for a small while, but it's you. You make me happy."

Kurt felt his cheeks grow red, and he smiled at him.

"How can you be so sure? We've only just met."

"You know love when you feel it. And I feel it with you, Kurt."

"Blaine, I have feelings for you too, but if your parents found out.."

"Who gives a damn what they think? They can all go to hell. As long as I have you."

Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes and reached for his hands.

"Kurt, if you'd like, and if you love me too, we can find Brother Schuester at the monastery tomorrow and be wed."

"Really, Blaine? That'd be lovely."

They quietly kissed, the only one watching was the moon. They were fascinated with each other's sweet tastes on their tongues.

Blaine pulled away. "Meet me at the monastery by noon tomorrow. We can marry, and run away. Far from this place and be happy."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "I can't wait. You have my word I'll be there. Now go, get home before you're found out."

Blaine scaled the tree without a problem, reaching the ground quickly. Kurt blew him a kiss, and watched him run away. He was already out of sight, and Kurt wandered back inside, his heart racing as he curled up in bed. Had the beautiful boy from the other side really just ask to marry him? He dozed off, Blaine's sweet taste still lingering in his mouth.

•••

Kurt woke early the next morning. He was planning his outfit, and hoped he might get out before his father and Carole woke up. He combed his hair and ran down the street to the place they were meeting, and he waited.

Meanwhile, Blaine was snooping around working to look his best.

"Ah, close enough. It'll only be us anyways."

•••

Before long it was noon, and they walked inside together.

"Brother Schuester? We wish to be wed immediately. If you don't mind."

The monk laughed lightly. "If you wish for it to be, I shall do so. But my name must not be mentioned."

The two men nodded. And they proceeded with the tiny ceremony. I do's were said, and they closed with a passionate, lingering kiss.

"I now pronounce you, man and husband."

Blaine smiled. "Now, we run away. Never to face Verona again. I shall tell my parents. In the meantime, Kurt, ready yourself."

"I shall do exactly as I am told. We will spend all of forever together, and before you, every thought of happiness eluded me." he kissed Blaine again. "I shall be ready by this evening. Come for me then."

•••

Without Kurt beside him, Blaine no longer felt the immense courage to talk to his parents.

"I'll tell them later." he thought aloud.

Screams and chants interrupted his mind.

Karofsky and Finn were at it again.

"Ha! You wouldn't stab a fly!"

Finn growled. "You really think so?"

Blaine ran into the square, just in time to see Finn's sword being plunged into Karofsky's stomach.

"Augggh!" came the distorted cry for help.

He wouldn't last long. And even if he wasn't liked, Dave was in Blaine's family. He must be avenged. A duel formed between He and Finn, and it ended with Finn falling to the ground. Dead. The blood gushing from his arm.

Blaine walked away from the scene, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Maybe" he thought, "if I can get away before Figgins shows up, I'll be fine."

•••

Kurt was in his room packing. Tears had been streaming down his face since he learned that his brother was dead. Outside his window, Kurt heard shouts. He looked outside; Figgins heading the crowd, shouting "Death to Anderson!"

That couldn't be good.

"Blaine Anderson, you have been charged with the murder of Finn Hudson! Hummels, have you anything to add?"

"Let him die!" Carole screamed. "He must pay for what he has done to out family!"

Burt Hummel wrapped his arms around her to restrain her and hold her back.

"Andersons?"

"Please don't kill him, send him away, but don't let him die!" Lisa was choking the words, screaming through her tears.

"I've heard enough." Figgins said. "Blaine Anderson, you will be banished from Verona. I want you gone. You'll leave tomorrow morning. I'm finished with you. All of you."

Kurt sat down on his bed, sobbing. How was this possible? His brother, killed. His lover, being sent away.

"I must speak with Brother Schuester.."

•••

"..Finn killed Karofsky, so Blaine, in turn.." Kurt choked out a sob, "killed Finn. He'll be exiled tomorrow."

The monk pulled Kurt into a hug. "Hush. Everything will work out. Tonight, I will bring him to see you, I shall inform him of my plan, and you may both leave Verona soon"

•••

Blaine climbed the balcony again to see Kurt waiting for him expectantly.

"I've missed you, Blaine."

"I've missed you too, Kurt. I'm sorry last night didn't work. But now, we have tonight." he said, taking him in his arms and kissing him. Finding every spot that made him giggle. Gently sucking and biting his neck, marking Kurt as his.

Kurt tugged at the collar of Blaine's shirt, hinting to him that it should come off. "We should go inside.." he whispered.

•••

Before too long, they were laying naked in Kurt's bed, their legs intertwined and they were kissing each other passionately. It was warm, and the musky smell of sex hung in the air.

"Blaine, you're incredible." Kurt murmured in a breathy voice.

"But not so much as you." he said in a whisper, burying his face in Kurt's neck and tracing down his perfect chest. The faint sunlight illuminating the narrow line of downy hair leading to his groin.

Kurt rolled them over so he was on top of Blaine, stroking his face. "I never want this to end."

"Neither do I, baby. But tonight we leave. I'll go home and tell my parents. We can go, travel the world. We'll be free." he pulled Kurt's face to his, kissing him again.

Blaine sat up, Kurt now straddled over his waist. His back was smooth, and Blaine leaned into him, taking in as much as he could before the inevitable. "I have to go home, but I'll come back for you before the sun sets. I promise."

Kurt looked as if he was about to cry as he watched Blaine get dressed and fix his hair. He slipped into his black sleeping gown so he'd be able to at least see Blaine out.

They stood on the balcony, and their lips crashed together in another kiss, breaking away only when it was necessary that they breathe.

"I'll be counting the seconds Blaine.. This evening can't come soon enough. And this time, you must show up." he reached around and pulled a flower from the bush and handed it to him. "To remember me by, kind sir."

Blaine smiled at him. "You always zig when I think you're about to zag. And.. I love that about you." He kissed Kurt one more time, letting the taste linger on his tongue before climbing over the balcony.

•••

Blaine had finally worked up the courage to tell his mother, he had to, after all. He couldn't just run away without warning.

"What do you mean you're in love with the Hummel boy? That's wrong, it's sick, it's, it's immoral!"

"Mother, how can love be immoral?" Blaine argued. "It is a feeling. A feeling can't be wrong."

"Two men cannot love each other!" she shrieked. "You are to marry Rachel, that's final!"

Blaine stood up and looked down at her. "You will not force me to marry anyone. And besides," his voice went quiet. "Kurt and I have already married."

Lisa Anderson's eyes grew wide, and she slapped him across the face. "No! You're sick! Something is wrong with you."

His face stung from being hit, and he pushed her against the wall. "I'm not sick. Let it go, mother. I love him."

She said nothing, but her hand shook as she reached for the knife on the mantle beside her. "The sickness," she choked. "the sickness must die."

The knife tore through his soft flesh, and Blaine fell to his knees. His eyes were wide, and the clink of the knife hitting the ground sounded as if it were off in the distance. He clutched his stomach, and the bitter metallic taste filled his mouth.

"Kurt.." he whispered.

His mother screamed, and ran out of the room.

•••

Later that day, Kurt was walking through the city square when he heard the somber sounds of a funeral procession.

"Who died?" he asked the keeper of the fish stall.

"Dunno," he said. "heard it was that rich kid on the other side of town."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "The Anderson boy?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

He turned away quickly. How could this be happening. They had married yesterday, made love only last night. Kurt had kissed him goodbye on the balcony this morning. How could he be dead? A tear fell down his face as he ran toward the crowd of mourners. He didn't care if they killed him. Nothing mattered anymore. Without Blaine, there was no reason to live. He arrived just in time to see Brother Schuester sending them all away, preparing Blaine's beautiful body to be sealed away forever. Kurt swallowed hard to keep from crying, and continued towards the burial monument.

Blaine lay on a gilded bed, his eyes closed as if he were only sleeping, Brother Schuester stood with his back turned, lighting a stick of incense. Kurt reached out and touched his hand; only this morning it had been warm, full of passion and love. Only this morning the hand had held him, touched his face, made him promises. Now he lay here dead. Cold and unfeeling.

Kurt collapsed against the corpse with a heaving sob, startling the focused monk.

"Kurt!"

"B-Brother Schuester.. He's.. Dead."

He pulled Kurt off the body and hugged him. "I know. I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I should have sent you away last night. This is my fault."

"There is no purpose to life if I am not to spend it with the one I love."

Kurt ran from the tomb. It wouldn't be sealed until midnight.

•••

In his room, Kurt was going through all the drawers, searching for the tiny glass bottle. He found it, and scribbled a quick note to his father.

"Dad,

I was married this week. His mother murdered him today, and I refuse to carry on without him. I've gone to his tomb to stay with him. By the time you see this, I'll already be gone. I'm sorry it had to be like this.

Love always,

Kurt Hummel"

•••

He lay beside Blaine, the vial shaking in one hand. He pictured Blaine standing on the balcony at home, holding out his hand, that gorgeous smile plastered on his face. Candles on the windowsill, the light flickering, and the flower bushes in full bloom.

Kurt poured the contents of the vial into his mouth, weakly kissing Blaine one more time before his eyes swept shut, and he reached out to take his hand at the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p>Well, that's all. I cried a bit writing the ending. So, sorry about that. Reviews are love. So, throw some at me so I know what to improve on. I know some things are a bit scattered, but I don't think it's too bad for a first try.<p>

xx


End file.
